


'Cause I feel like I'm losing you...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie finally admits how she's feeling.AU.





	'Cause I feel like I'm losing you...

“Don’t leave me...”

The girl turns from the mirror, where she had been getting dressed, pulling her suit skirt down a little before she spoke.

“What?”

“The thought of losing you scares me.... I know, I know you married me... but lately it feels like all we do is see other people...”

“Steph...”

The girl’s breath catches at the softness of Stephanie’s eyes, the tears shining in her ice blue eyes making the girl’s heart hurt. She moved closer then, noting that Steph was in her favourite dress, RAW red and short. 

“Darling...”

Her voice is softer as she moves to run a hand through Stephanie’s hair lovingly, smoothing tangled hair before tucking the crook of her finger under Stephanie’s chin, gently tilting her head so that she could kiss her softly, sweetly. 

“I am not leaving you... I love you.”


End file.
